


This is Life (Second Chance)

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Beta Peter Hale, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implies season 1 and 2 happened, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Peter Hale, but gloss over any and all details, but there's probably too much to not warn at all, implied - Freeform, implied mpreg Peter Hale, it's not graphic enough to warrant a warning, rating is a mystery to me, which is why I gave it a Choose not to use Archive Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: The bruise on the boy’s cheek is mottled, fire burning in his golden eyes, his enemy’s blood dripping from his hands; he looks towards the girl desperately clutching at the new ‘wolf then turns his head when the hunter takes a step forward. Peter watches carefully.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 341
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	This is Life (Second Chance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/gifts).



> Made for [Steter Secret Santa](https://stetersecretsanta.tumblr.com/) as a gift for [writerdragonfly](https://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/). I hope you'll enjoy this little story.
> 
> Comments, kudos and title suggestions welcome  
> Like seriously... who made titles mandatory

The bruise on the boy’s cheek is mottled, fire burning in his golden eyes, his enemy’s blood dripping from his hands; he looks towards the girl desperately clutching at the new ‘wolf then turns his head when the hunter takes a step forward. Peter watches carefully.

The aftermath is nowhere as exciting. Negotiations, lead by the boy on behalf of the only just useful alpha with Peter lurking in the shadows; it used to be him who did this ~ there’s so much more to being an alpha’s left hand than tearing the pack’s enemies to pieces, though Peter will admit it was an enjoyable part ~ was taught since before he could walk, and the boy is every bit as good at it as he was.

In the end Argent lays down his weapons, his daughter going hot then cold on the idiot insane-Peter had bitten; present-Peter figured the human would keep an eye on her, make sure she wasn’t a threat.

-

Peter had forgotten how much he disliked Deucalion. He’d also forgotten the feeling was very mutual, and paid for his poor memory with a slowly healing gut wound. Shots tear through the night, someone large falling to the ground just a few feet away; Ennis stares at him with open, unblinking eyes. Turning his head he sees his nephew’s betas overpowering Kali while Derek’s currently holding his ground against the demon wolf ~ pretentious asshole Peter thinks to himself.

Further in front of him than he can currently make out Lydia lets out a blood curdling scream, driving the grotesque form of the merged twins closer to the fighting. There’s a presence next to him and Peter looks up just in time to see the human lift his gun and carefully aim at the entity. Sweat is beading at his hairline and there’s a faintest tremor in his hands, but there’s determination in the boy’s face and he pulls the trigger without hesitation, the monstrosity falling to the ground when the wolfsbane bullet hit right between its eyes.

From there the fight’s over, the alpha pack no longer able terrorize anybody and the pack quietly and effectively cleaning up before making it back to Derek’s loft. Peter thinks it might be time to bring up the fact a loft in the middle of town isn’t the place for a werewolf pack.

-

His alpha - Peter no longer wants to smash something when he thinks about Derek like that - wants him to take his rightful place in the pack. He smiles wistfully before turning the alpha’s head about fifty degrees left. Derek nods and takes the seat next to Peter, the two of them carefully watching their pack celebrating being back in Beacon Hills, this time for good.

-

It’s hunters again, with their wolfsbane and mistletoe and mountain ash. Peter, along with Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson are chained to a wall, their wrists rubbed raw from the wolfsbane on the chains. Boyd’s struggling uselessly in his while an angry growl vibrates through the alpha; neither able to control themselves at the gashes opening in Erica’s skin under the hunters’ knives, she as incapable of escaping as they are, chained to a chair with the same wolfsbane coated chains and furthermore restrained by mountain ash around said piece of furniture.

An explosion drowns out any other sound, a tall figure striding into the building, sending the hunters flying; none of them getting up from where they fall. He rushes forward, frees Erica and treats her wounds, uncaring of the two aggressively growling werewolves five feet away. Peter carefully looks them over; Erica’s wounds are thankfully knitting together at usual speed, her blood staining the human’s hands, his hair wind swept from whatever he used to blow his way in here.

-

Lydia and Jackson marry on a full moon in June; Peter doesn’t cry when he walks down the forest path with them flanking him, nor when their alpha’s voice rings strong through the clearing with the words that has been used for centuries. He looks to the right, the boy (a man by now, has been for years) smiles happily through his tear stained face when they kiss for the first time as a mated pair.

The following celebrating lasts for hours, the entire pack dancing until their feet hurt, their cheeks aching with all the smiling.  
Peter looks out over his pack; warmth spreading through his chest knowing that despite the disastrous beginning it’s what they are: a family; _pack_.

-

Beacon Hills is stable, the Hale pack strong. Peter wakes every morning in the cocoon of his lover’s arms, his large hands splayed across Peter’s expanding middle, thumb drawing mindless patterns on the taut skin.

Peter stretches, content and warm looking at the hands holding him so gently; sees them covered in their enemies’ blood as well as dirt and herbs and magical components. They’re strong, protective and Peter lays his own hand above one, nearly the same size, his fingers perhaps slightly shorter, but equally strong and protective.

Stiles’ nose in the nape of Peter’s neck breathing deeply, sleepily pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin there, content noises rumbling in his chest. Peter arches into it, enjoys the closeness and the promise of things to come.

**End**


End file.
